


I never asked to be a hero!

by Rhay_Robotnik



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Eldor is a cool elf dad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Friendship, Gen, Laelynn is a sweet loving mother, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Artwork, Slow Build, There are pictures in the story!, Violet is a grumpy elf that likes sarcasm, albinos elf, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhay_Robotnik/pseuds/Rhay_Robotnik
Summary: Most kids wish to be a hero at some time or another.It is actually the dream of most elves.With the help of their mentor, family and the experience they acquire, young elves discover the color representing them and their ability related to it.But what happens if one of them has been chosen to become one of the next heroes, but she doesn't wish to?What if she is unable to discover her color as easily as the other children, even with help?Can she fulfill expectations and lift this weight off her shoulders?Follow the adventures of a young Elf, Violet, on the way to discover herself and her own ability.With the support of her parents, they traveled from hero to hero, city to town, to find someone that could finally help her, to have her own chance to finally show what she can do.  Maybe one of them will finally not say she is a lost cause, that she's worth nothing.Maybe the next Town will finally be the right one...





	1. Sportacus Day

It was yet again a beautiful and warm summer day in Lazytown. A perfect day to play outside with your friend and be active. You heard correctly, Lazytown is far from being lazy. It bustles with activity since a certain blue sport elf was called for help by the mayor's niece.

 

Today wasn’t an exception. A very special day was announced to be celebrated next week. Sportacus Day. It’s officially two years since the slightly-above-average hero came into town, making this place lively. Not only this, but he was a role model to every kid and a protector to anyone in town.

 

Kids excited shouts about this day could be heard all around the park. Everyone was happy and nothing could certainly go wrong with this wonderful-

 

“Can’t someone have some rest in that dastardly town!” The town self proclaimed villain, Robbie Rotten, shouts in his lair to no one in particular. He was sprawled on the ground in front of his recliner due to the rude awakening these noisy brats gave him. He could hear them at full blast through his speakers that descended from the ceiling a moment ago.

 

“Is it too much to ask to have ONE day of peace! URG!” He gets up, stretching his back, emitting a pained grunt from the action. He huffs, dusting himself off before stomping to his periscope to see what all the ruckus was about. It takes some twirling around, but he finally located the source of the noise. He could see five kids standing beside a wall near the Main Hall. "Of course it had to be these brats again. Why are they shouting so loud if they aren’t playing?” He narrows his eyes suspiciously, trying to see what they were doing. They are probably planning something that would bring even more noise. Joy. Though, they seem to be gathering in front of some sort of poster. But he didn't have time to read what it said when the kids' voice got his attention.

 

“I can’t believe it. It’s been almost two years already since Sportacus came into town.”, Stephanie, a  young girl with pink hair and an outfit matching them said. “It’s the best thing that could have ever happened to this town. Nobody would be playing outside if he had never come around.”

 

‘It was the worst thing that could happen!’, the villain thought, ‘And two years too much!’

 

“Yeah, I must agree. It’s a good thing they keep celebrating that day.”, Pixel, a boy with black skin, orange hair and hi-tech glasses said.

 

‘No, definitely not.’

 

“AND, with a cool contest too! I’m so gonna win it!”, Trixie, a tomboyish girl with three pigtails said.

 

“Hm? Contest she said?” Robbie wondered out loud. He grinned wickedly to yet another chance to snatch a golden trophy by cheating. Surely he will succeed this time?

 

“Ah! I’ll win this contest because this contest is MINE!”, a young, rich boy going by the name of Stingy said.

 

Everyone rolls their eyes at their friend’s antics. The youngest of the group looks at the poster with a starstruck look in his eyes. Clenching his lollipop in excitement, cape blowing in the gentle wind, it was easy to see that Sportacus was his idol. The young boy named Ziggy bounced on his feet. ”Oh! Oh! I hope I’ll win! I could be Sportacus's sidekick for a WHOLE week!” he extends his arms to emphasize the word.

 

Dear God knows Robbie doesn’t need another excited living being bouncing around and playing super hero. Least of all, Candy Boy on a sugar rush tagging along with Sportaloon to foil his plan… not that it would be different from what happens usually.

 

“Bah! What are you gonna do in the talent contest anyway?”, ask Trixie with a smug face.

 

“I-I don’t know yet.”

 

Stephanie smiles brightly. “Me, I will show my dance talent. Maybe integrate some new dance moves and singing to make it more interesting.”

 

 

They suddenly fall into exciting chatter about what they are going to do during the contest, and at this exact moment Robbie decided to ignore their conversation with a distasteful look. He finally read what was written on the poster, now that he was off this annoying distraction. ‘Sportacus Day.’ He scrunches his nose in annoyance. It already doesn’t sound appealing, even if the prize is a golden trophy. ‘Talent contest. The winner will spend a whole week in the company of the town hero Sportacus and have a chance to visit his airship.’ His fist clenches on the grip of his periscope, turning his knuckles white. “Great! Just great” He pushes his periscope away in annoyance and starts pacing around.

 

He starts mimicking Sportacus's voice with a fake happy expression.“I’m sportaflop! Look at me! I’m great and powerful! Everyone loves me and I save the day by flippy flippilly flip around! I’m so great that I’ll make a special day with my name on it.” His expression changed to disgust, snarling at the very idea. “Why did this blue jumping bean have to make my life even more difficult!” He suddenly comes to a stop and crosses his arms, murmuring to himself, “And why can’t I have a special day with my name on it too...?”

 

He huffs. “That’s it! As soon as these brats go away, I’ll rip down these stupid posters all around town and blast them away, far, far away where they can’t turn my life into a nightmare. If i don’t act, it’ll be the whole town that will come blasting my ears with all their noisy talent.” He lets himself fall back in his recliner. “The only talent they have is disturbing my sleep! Why can’t they be lazy like normal people.” He said exasperated.

 

True to his words, as soon all the kids went home for lunch, he snuck out of his lair to the town square. His head pops out of his hiding place, looking around, making sure nobody is still here to stop him and his plan. Sneaking out and avoiding every eye, he went around snatching every single poster on the city’s walls.

 

He laughs evilly at his easy success, rushing to his cannon for phase two, losing some posters on the way. “I didn't need to use any disguise. I’m so nifty.” He grins proudly about this, pushing the heavy cannon in place “And now! I just need to stuff all this in here.” He crushes them in a big ball, shoving them forcefully into the canon. ”And off they go!” He pulls the trigger, shooting the poster ball, far, far away out of Lazytown. “Boy, I wish I could do that so easily with Sportakook.” He shrugs and walks casually back to his lair, exaggerating his yawn. “Whelp, back to important business. Napping.” He stops a moment, to contemplate another idea. A smile spreads on his face. “Though… a good piece of cake while enjoying the brats despair and suffering by the sudden destruction of their ‘Special Day’ does sound quite appealing.” He laughs on the way back to the hatch, leading to his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **/// Update ~[ Chapter's Artworks ](http://rhay-robotnik.deviantart.com/art/I-Never-Asked-to-be-A-Hero-Chapter-1-Pictures-654395984) /// **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It be so long since I wrote a story, so I hope ya guys will enjoy it!  
> I'm pretty new to the Lazytown fandom and I couldn't stop myself to write a story after reading so many fanfic around and watching episodes XD.
> 
> I hadn't seen any story with pictures in them so far, so I decided to draw some to make it more interesting to read =P.  
> Lets me know if you like that and I'll keep going that way.  
> First time I draw every character, except Robbie, so my appologiea if they aren't perfect Haha.
> 
> The other chapters should be longer. It more a prologue.  
> I don't have a specific day to update, so I'll pretty much work on them and post them when they are ready.
> 
> Feel free to ask question, gives suggestion, critic or just comment any time throughout the story chapters.  
> Comments are always appreciated and help Autor to be motivated. =P  
> And I'm always taking everything comment in consideration. ^^
> 
> \---  
> Special Thanks to Vivi and Spaceman for the help in Brainstorming idea and thanks to RabidHamster (DjSarka) for the story correction.


	2. Motivating Paper Rain

It was a peaceful drive. She could hear the quiet rumble of the motor, feel the slight bump in the road and there was a faint music in the background.

 

She was sitting in the back of the van, head against the window, watching the scenery fill at a constant speed. She always liked these quiet moments where her mind could wander elsewhere and feed her imagination. It helps her to escape the same problem she keeps facing in the real world.

What was a gift and something her parents could be proud off at first, had now become a curse to her. The constant traveling around the world never gave her the chance to adapt herself and make friends. It had gotten to the point that she didn’t try anymore, knowing very well that it would hurt her even more because she would have to leave them after. It’s not like anyone would like to be her friend anyway. She was a freak in everyone's eyes. She’s sure of that. There was always this strange look in others eyes. Even the other elves and heroes she met.

 

The young girl sighs, eyes half open. Her white hair, red eyes and pale skin had always made her stand out among every one of her kind, and humans as well. She looks at her violet and yellow elf outfit with a small frown. It's strange how someone can love an outfit and hate it just as much. It consist principally of different violet tints, her favorite color, and some yellow accents and white trim to add some contrast. A yellow bandana fluttered out beneath her helmet. She had always admired her father’s scarf, but it’s so easy for little legs to keep tripping over the long, dangling ends, so her Mother thought this was the best compromise between fashion and safety. She finished it off with a pair of dark violet fingerless gloves with white and yellow trim and a pair of pale violet boots.

 

Violet is a young elf traveling around the world in a van with her parents. She sighs just thinking about it. The fact she had always be different from others made everything more complicated  than it should be. Each young elf always reaches a point where they discover their color. Sometime with the help of their mentor, family, friend or by their own experience. But they always figure it out before reaching adulthood, even before turning into a teenager.

 

When the elder elves determine your color, you will end up wearing it proudly on your clothes. Depending on their color, the elves have different abilities and personalities. It’s like a basket full of fruits. All fruits have different colors and different flavors, you know? There can be a big variety of that kind of fruit which shows how a color can have so many different facets, and the same for elves. For example, someone with the color green could be many things. Talented in healing magic, be someone that shows enormous compassion toward any living being, have an affinity to earth magic, have potential in protection and barrier magic, etc.

 

The problem with our young elf, is that nobody could figure out her color and special ability either. Not even herself. So her parents decided to go on a journey together to help their child discover herself, by meeting other elf heroes, hoping one of them could help and inspire her. You could say she was a hero in training.

 

She moved the bandana out of the way and looked at the amulet in her hand which contained her crystal, shining a soft orange color, barely visible.

Frowning at it, she noticed that it was shining a different color. It tended to do that sometimes.  She never figured out why, and never dared to ask her parents. They were always worried, and she didn’t want to worry them even more and sound even more different than other elves. Her father had a magic crystal too, on a sturdy bracelet. Each time it emitted a bright color, it was when someone was in danger or to show his level of energy. Her’s was different. It was shining, not flashing. Maybe she will figure it out one day.

 

She snaps out of her thoughts when she heard her father’s loud voice. “What do you think Violet?”

 

“Huh..? What?” She looks at him confused. It was clear that she had spaced out.

 

Her father just chuckled. “I was asking what would you think about a picnic around here. Sound like a great place to stop for lunch?”

 

She looked out the window. “Lost in the middle of nowhere, sure sounds like a great place…” She reply sarcastically. “But I do agree it seems like a peaceful place to not be bothered by anyone.”

 

Her mother smiled at this. “I agree that some peace wouldn’t hurt for once. These big cities and their restaurants are always so stressful and crowded..” She sighed.

 

Violet was draw back to the time her parents first brought her to a human restaurant. There were so many different people in such a small place, the young elf was quickly overwhelmed by all the voices and noises overlapping each other. She noticed everyone was staring at them, probably out of curiosity at their strange attire. But for her, it felt like they were judging her. She hid behind her mother, following her closely, shrinking into herself and feeling rather small. She could feel her mother’s hand gently squeezing her’s. “You look beautiful sweetheart.”, her mother told her. Such simple words, but they reassured her greatly. Looking up at her mom with a tiny smile, she was now feeling a little bit more courageous.

 

Violet noticed the human's clothes looked rather bland compared to the colorful elves clothing. It made her wonder if they only randomly threw clothes on themselves without any meaning or regard for color. Humans are weird. She looked at her parents, who were proudly wearing their colors.

 

Her father looked as if he just stepped out one of the human’s old racing films. In reality, he was actually quite an experienced hero that had been in the profession quite some time. That must explain his retro elves clothes. Violet thought it was rather cool. He was always wearing his trusty brown leather helmet along with purple tinted goggles. He only took them off when we were eating at the table, mom would have none of that. He wore an orange jacket with a yellow thunderbolt motif taking up half of it. It also bore his hero logo, which consists of the letter “E”. He said it was a family tradition to use the first letter of your name. His pants and sportive boots were both brown and yellow with the thunderbolt motif, to match his jacket. He finished off the outfit with brown leather gloves and a purple scarf, which made all his actions look cooler.  He had pretty blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Her mother seems more like a woman spending her days on the prairie. She had a beautiful spring green and warm green dress with forest green trim. She had forest green shoes with white socks. Sitting on top of her long curly violet hair, was a pale green hat with violet flowers surrounding it. She always loved the color of her hair. It was her favorite. And her eyes, they were  the color of honey.

 

Violet was jolted back to the present by a sudden movement from her father. He always moves his arms so much when he talks. Violet decided to add her little thought to the current conversation. “And so noisy… cities are annoying.” She said

 

Her father shakes his head. “You should stop being so grumpy around others and be more friendly. Being in a crowd now and then can actually be a good thing... You know, we can learn much by interacting with others.”

 

She scoffed. “I don’t have time to make friends. We always leave before I have time for it anyway. So there’s no point in wasting my time speaking with strangers.”

 

Both parents sigh. They knew they were a bit to blame for her attitude. They had been so involved in helping her find her color and ability that they neglected her social interaction. They looked at each other knowingly. They definitely need to stay longer at their next stop, for her sake. Some vacation and relaxation time would do her some good.

 

She frowned at their silent conversation. “So… are we going to eat lunch or not? I’m getting hungry over here.”

 

“Oh! Yes, yes. Of course sweetie.” She looks at her husband. “I think it’ll be alright to stop over here, Eldor.” She points to a nice clearing.

 

“Of course, my dear Laelynn!” He grins widely at her and brings the van to a stop on the side of the road.

 

They all got out of the van, taking in their surroundings. The landscape was a plain with some trees here and there. There were not enough trees for elves taste, but Eldor didn’t complain. There was plenty of space for him to run. Boy did he love that.

 

Violet looked at her father running, unimpressed as he did a cartwheel in front of her.

 

“Eldor, I know you’re happy to finally be out of the vehicle, but can we eat first?” She giggled when he came to a stop and almost stumbled to the ground, stuttering an apology.

They gathered all the ingredients needed to make some good sandwiches and sat down on the picnic blanket.

 

“Blech… sandwiches, again? Boy, I can’t wait till we reach the next city and eat something... more interesting.” Violet complains.

 

“Sorry sweetie. It’s the cheapest, healthiest and easiest food to do on the road. We should come across a town soon enough around here. Maybe for dinner if we are lucky.”

 

She frowns a bit, but nods and stop complaining, making the best and biggest sandwich ever. They eat in peace, hearing the birds chirping and enjoying the gentle wind blowing on them. It is moments like this Violet loves. She loves peace and quiet. Sitting somewhere without being bothered, relaxing and drawing. But her peace didn’t last long when she notices her father’s legs twitch, eager to finish his lunch and finally move a bit. He had been driving the van for way too long and was definitely needing to move his legs. Violet wondered for a moment if elves with abilities  related to movement, exercise and such were always so… twitchy to move? She prefers not to have an answer. Just watching her father exhausts her. She doesn’t need to meet another one like that. Though… she must say that pretty much all elves can’t stay in one place to a certain degree. Even her mother always needs to occupy herself with something, she seems unable to relax. But Violet is different from other elves, she doesn’t want to move. It worried her mentor and parents and she didn’t understand why.

 

Her mother’s sigh brought her back to reality. She really needs to stop spacing out like that and missing the conversation. “Maybe we should stop longer at the next town, even if it turns out fruitless for our search. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little break.”

 

“Don’t be discouraged my dear! I’m sure we will find the right place sooner or later. But I do agree for a break.” Eldor nodded quickly.

 

“I just wish we could have a sign, something to help us.” Laelynn said sadly to her husband.

 

Eldor jumps back on his feet, his expression full of determination. “Don’t worry my dear! I’m sure the future will be bright for us! If we can’t find the right place to go, maybe this place will find us!”

 

Violet snorted, “Yeah, right, like the answer would fall from the sky.” Something flat suddenly came down, floating by in the wind and landing on their meal. “What the…” When they all look up, they could see a multitude of the same poster falling from the sky like snow . “What’s going on? Where did they come from?”

Her father catches one of the posters in midair, excitedly. “It must be the answer to our call!” Violet rolls her eyes. “Let’s see what it says!” He starts scanning it quickly. “Oh my! It must be a miracle!”

 

Her mother gasps when she reads it too.

 

Violet looks at them, confused. She didn’t bother to read what was on it, too much effort. She just keeps biting into her sandwich, waiting for them to keep going. Her mother speaks first. “Sweetheart. Look at this.” She hands it over to Violet. “They are having a talent contest in Lazytown. Wouldn’t it be nice to be able to show your art talent? I’m sure it would be a nice little town to stop at as well.“ She smiled encouragingly.

 

“And it’s not too far from here! We could reach this Town by tomorrow.” Her father adds.

 

Violet’s curiosity spikes up by the mention of the talent contest. She looks curiously at the prizes, but her expression turns quickly into a frown. Of course… when she finally thought she would be doing something fun and that she loves, it had to be related to this hero destiny again. She sighs. ‘I suppose that it's not going to be that bad. I should see the positive side of this. I can have fun and maybe… maybe it will be the right thing to help me.’, she thought. ‘Two birds with one stone like they say.’

 

Her father's voice was right beside her, making her jump in surprise. “Isn’t it exciting? What do you think? Hmm? It would definitely be the right occasion for a good break! One whole week in this town for the contest and if you win, we will stay an extra week!”

 

She huffed at her father's loud behavior. “Well… I suppose it could be more fun than running after heroes. And he will have no choice to help me out if I won.” She smirked, her father's excitement starting to rub off on her. “So let’s do it! You know I would never say no for some vacation time.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Her father bounced around, making her mother giggle and Violet roll her eyes, yet again.

 

Violet couldn’t stop smiling. It’s been so long since she had something so exciting to do. She still wonders where these posters came from and why they were raining from the sky. Maybe she had a guardian fairy watching over her? That’s what her mother always said when good things happened to her.

  
She bets that her guardian fairy is pretty cool.

 

* * *

 BONUS ~ Characters concept arts ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **/// Update ~[ Chapter's Artworks ](http://fav.me/datug2l) /// **
> 
>  
> 
> Boy! I worked hard on this chapter and the pictures, I hope ya guys will like it!  
> The story will be a slow build and I thought the second chapter would be a great moment to introduce Violet and her family.
> 
> About the Guardian Fairy part, I thought it would be an adorable idea lol. That human has a Guardian Angel, but Elf would have Guardian Fairy.  
> After all, in old mythology, one Christian belief held that fairies were a class of "demoted" angels. There is even a story that described how, when the angels revolted, God ordered the gates of heaven shut: those still in heaven remained angels, those in hell became demons, and those caught in between became fairies. =P  
> Thought it would be interesting info XD.
> 
> Me and my little brainstorming team had thought about elves, their color, magic and such and we came out with this concept.  
> I wanted to do something different, some way to differentiate every elves. Hope ya guys found it interesting =P
> 
> Anyway! Enough talking!  
> Have a Happy new year folks!  
> Chapter 3 is already done, but need some work here and here, along with some pictures.  
> Chapter 4 is almost done, so stay tuned for more soon!
> 
> And don't forget to comment! ~  
> Comments always makes my day. ~
> 
> P.S.: And I'm alway taking every comments and sugestion into consideration, so don't feel shy. =P


	3. A colorful town

They were back. All of them. Robbie was standing there, glaring at the new poster in front of him so intensely it could burst into flame. He stumbled across them when he was going to the shop.

He rips it off the wall, reducing it to tiny bits in his frustration and stomps back to his lair.

It was a nightmare.

He really needed a nap right now.

 

~*~

 

Violet was napping peacefully in her seat until she felt someone shake her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, looking tiredly at her mother. “Uh.. ? What?”

“We finally arrived in Lazytown sweetie. You should get up. We wanted to ask the Mayor where we could install our van and equipment.” Her mother says softly.

“Do I really need to get up? You don’t need me for that.” She yawns. “I’ll get back to napping.”

“Oh no you don’t young girl.” Laelynn tried to give her best stern look to show how serious she is. “It's bright and sunny out here. You should’ve been up for a good while already.”

She sighs. She knows she couldn’t argue with her mother. She was maybe the sweetest mother ever, but boy, you better watch yourself if you made her upset. She could be quite scary. “Fiiiine!” Violet rubs her eyes and picks up her yellow belt pack. She hopes she will be able to wander off later and draw in peace.

When they entered the mayor's office, Violet could see her father chat excitedly with the man behind his desk. She pities this poor man. Her father was a really loud individual and he could speak really fast when he was excited. And he was always excited. Though, at a second glance, the Mayor didn’t seem to mind. He does seem rather excited himself.

Eldor stops talking when he spots his wife and daughter entering the room. “Oh! Mister Meanswell! Let’s me present you my wonderful wife, Laelynn. She is a teacher from our native city. And here is my little daughter Yu-”

“Violet” She interrupted his speech.

“Hum, well, Violet then! She is a hero in training.” He grin proudly. “Following her father's footsteps!.” He turns to Violet and Laelynn, gesturing to the Mayor. “Violet, Laelynn, this is Milford Meanswell. He is the mayor of Lazytown.”

Laelynn smiled at him, giving a small bow. “It’s nice meeting you Mayor.”

“Hi..” Violet gave a small wave.

“Oh my, how exciting! We never have enough heroes. Welcome to Lazytown! It’s always such a pleasure to have new visitors. Oh! We even have an exciting talent contest going on next week. I hope you will stay long enough to join the festivity.”

“Thank you! We actually came her so Violet could participate in it.” Her father answers quickly.

“Oh really? How curious. I didn’t expect the news to spread so fast to the neighbouring towns.”

“Um… posters actually rained from the sky. For, some… strange reason.” Violet replied, still confused by the strange event yesterday.

“So that’s where they went... “ He received curious looks from the family. “All the posters we placed around the city mysteriously disappeared yesterday. We had to replace them all.”

“That’s curious.” Eldor ponders.

The mayor shrugs. “Oh well, it’s not important. The problem was fixed. I guess it will stay a mystery.” He looks at them curiously. “Mister Eldor mentioned you would like a place to stay. Am I right?”

Laelynn nod. “Yes, exactly. We promise we will not take up much space. We just need to know exactly where we can set up and how much it will cost us.”

“No, no, none of that.” He smiled warmly at her surprised expression. “You can take an empty space near the entrance for free. Take this as a welcome gift.”

“Cool! More money for food!” Violet said happily.

“Violet!” Both the Mayor and Eldor laugh at the young girl’s sudden declaration. Her mother shakes her head and smiles softly. “Thank you Mayor. It is really generous of you.” She looked at her daughter. “Sweetie, why don’t you go explore the town while we talk some more with Mister Meanwell?” Her mom suggests kindly. “We will settle everything with the van as well.”

“I thought you would never ask.” Violet was glad to finally have a chance to be alone. The first thing she plans to do is to find a quiet place to draw.

“Yeah! Go get some fresh air and stretch those legs.” Eldor adds excitedly. “You definitely need it after you’ve been in that van that long. You still haven’t done your daily training and exercise.”

“Daaad… not today. I don’t feel like it. Can we just take it easy for once?” His daughter whined.

He sighed. “Alright, alright. But just today! We will double your training tomorrow to compensate!”

“Fiiinnne, tomorrow..” She replies, exasperated.

“It’s important Violet. Heroes always need to be fit and prepared for any situation, or they may not be able to intervene in time, or as needed.” Eldor said seriously.

She grumbled, rubbing her face in annoyance “Dad! I know! You keep repeating the same thing over and over again. Stop worrying.”

He chuckles. “You know how I am. I’ll always be worried. Now go out there and have some fun, would ya? And maybe you will make some friends on the way!” Her father said cheerfully.

“Yay..”, she reply in a not so enthusiastic voice, “Sounds like a lot of fun, in perspective…”

“Wonderful! Don’t feel shy to ask anyone to show you around. Everyone is always happy to do so, mostly Sportacus, our Town’s hero. He will help you no matter what.” The mayor said.

 

URG! Let me go finally. “Yeah, yeah, later..” She turned around and left, not waiting for an answer back. As she goes outside, she takes the occasion to look around. She hadn’t had the chance earlier. Let’s say it’s hard to enjoy your surroundings while napping. It is actually quite a charming town. There are small houses, no traffic, a lot of trees and practically nobody in the street. She smiles at this, it’s way better than those big cramped human cities.

She starts strolling around, breathing the fresh air and enjoying the peace for once. She wouldn't be surprised if this Sportaguy decided to stay here, mostly for the closeness to nature the town has to offer and without the stress of the big cities. It reminds her where the elves live. Maybe this place isn't going to be too bad after all, maybe-

From behind her, Violet hears a male voice yell loudly, “I got it!” Her train of thought crashes as she turns to the source of noise. The first thing she notices is the soccer ball rushing at her face. The second thing is that blue blur that suddenly lands between her and the projectile and hits it away with his head. That has to be the owner of the voice.

She stares at the back of the blue shirt proudly bearing the number 10. She knew instinctively who it was, mostly due to his elf clothes. Though, the only thing her mind is processing at the moment is… “What. the. hell…?”

Sportacus jumps a little, surprised by the sudden unfamiliar voice and turns around to see a really grumpy looking little girl. She definitely doesn't look pleased. “Oh! Hello! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you alright?” He looks at her, worried, as if he had just realised he kicked a puppy down the stairs.

“Way better than if I had ended up as target practice..”

He smiles sheepishly about this. “Sorry.”

 

Violet observed the hero standing in front of her. He was wearing an outfit that had several different shades of blue with stripes along it, which reminded her of the sky. He wears a dark blue vest, that is held by a case bearing a 10 which seems to contain the hero’s crystal, over a short-sleeve t-shirt which is light blue at the sleeves and the collar. On his forearms are silver and blue bracers. His pants flare out slightly at the bottom, which Violet found really cool, and were a combination of light and dark blue colors. He wore a pair of very deep blue boots, and a dark blue hat with white stripes that reminded her of a ski cap with a pair of light blue goggles resting on it. He finished off the outfit with a dark blue belt bearing a stylish “S”, which reminded her of her family tradition. His most prominent features were his blue eyes and funny pointed mustache.

Ignoring the silly mustache, Violet had to say, that his outfit was really cool and pretty. She wished to have one as cool as this one day.

“Sportacus? What’s the hold up?” Stephanie ask curiously.

Violet was so absorbed in this new stranger that she didn’t even notice the group of kids standing behind him. Her eyes went wide when she spotted that pink human kid. ‘My god… she is completely pink! Even her hair!’ So many questions were crossing her mind at the moment. ‘Is that normal to love a color that much? Is that her natural hair color..?’ Let’s just say she wouldn’t be hard to spot in a crowd.

“Oh! Kids! It seems there is someone new in lazytown.” He suddenly flips back to let them view the new kid in town.

‘Why did he flip?! Can’t he just step back like a normal human being?’ She thought, until she mentally facepalmed. ‘Of course not, he is an elf.’ It reminds her of her father, who can’t stay in place a single second. He always looks like a squirrel on a sugar rush. Sure, she learned how to flip too, like any other elf, in case the current situation required this maneuver. But this guy clearly does it like it would be the most natural thing to do in the world.

"Great... a jumping blue kangaroo and energetic kids. Totally what I was needing in my wonderful life." She mutters to herself. It isn’t her idea of a peaceful day.

The excited kids rushed to them with faces full of curiosity. They all looked at her with such wonder. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was about the snow white hair and the blood colored eyes. It's not everyday you see an albino (mostly an elf albino, but they don't know about the latter). Violet felt the sudden urge to withdraw from their gaze, but remembering her Father's advice about being part of a group, she decided to 'tough it out'. She was at least pleased to notice positive reactions from them and not the reverse.

"Eh, who are you?" The pigtails girl said.

Whelp, directly to the question. Too bad sarcasm is always the first answer crossing that wonderful mind of mine. "Someone that doesn't want company." The girl clearly frowns at her answer. Even the hero looks at Violet with a confused expression. ‘Heheh..’ It actually pleases her enough to smirk. It felt like she was bringing some chaos in their mind without doing something actually bad. She always enjoys people's reaction. “But she wouldn’t mind the company too much if they only knew it would be more polite to give their name first.”

Sportacus nods sagely. “Indeed. You shouldn’t blurt out ‘who are you’. It’s more polite to present yourself first and ask their name after, Trixie.”

‘Oh dear god, he actually sounds like my father.’ She thought.

“O-Oh! Of course!” She grinned. “I’m Trixie.” She motions to her friends.” There is Ziggy, Stingy, Pixel and Stephanie.” All the kids gave a quick wave and “Hi” as Trixie introduced them. She then points to the hero. “And the big guy over here is Sportacus! So, who are you?”

‘Ah, way better.’ She thought. She isn’t a big fan of interaction with others, but she can at least make some effort for their kind behavior toward her. It’s easier to get out of the situation by being kind and not rude. She doesn’t want them to hate her if she has to stay a whole week. Maybe two. “I’m Violet. Nice to meet you.” She tries to smile the best she can, but she sincerely can’t wait to get away. It always feels awkward to socialise.

“Welcome to Lazytown Violet!” The pink girl said cheerfully. “What brings you around? Have you just moved in?” Without Violet even noticing, her hand slowly moved up to her amulet, hidden beneath her bandana. She tended to fidget with it when nervous, it’s presence gave her comfort and reassurance. It never judged her. It was always there, around her neck, a persistent friend.

She shakes her head. “I’m visiting the town with my parents. We will be here for a good week.” She prefers to hold up on the contest. She doesn’t want them to swarm her with questions and such. They don’t need to know. It will only end up with her being stuck with them longer.

“How nice! Feel free to come play with us while you’re staying in Town. You’ll always be welcome in our game.”

“Yeah! It will be funner with an extra person!” The youngest said.

She looks at him with wide eyes. Taken aback by their offer, Violet stood in stunned silence for a moment. Nobody ever invites her to play with them. They would always tell her to go away. Maybe they can be frien- no! She shakes her head off of this rebel thought. She will only stay here temporarily. She can’t allow herself to get attached. She doesn’t have time for this silliness. Though… nothing to prevent her from stopping by once or twice and playing with them if she’s bored. And her father wants her to do her everyday exercises, better to have fun while doing so “Thanks for the offer. I’ll keep it in mind.” She nods at them.

“What’s wrong with your scarf?“ Pixel blurted out

It took a second or two for it to register in Violet’s mind, she was still stunned by the offer. “What … oh” she replied. “Um, nothing” and let her hand fall to her side. ‘Best to keep it hidden … at least until I know them better … and they me!’ She thought. It was then that Violet had the first of many revelations in her development as a hero. ‘Oh my god … Dad was right!’ she thought. Crowds aren’t all that bad, really … just gotta learn to relax! Easier to say it than it is to do it, but at least I can try!’

“Well, would you like to join us, Violet? We were playing a soccer game.” Stephanie replied.

“With MY soccer ball.” Stingy announces.

“Oh, don’t be so stingy, Stingy!” Ziggy giggles.

Violet shakes her head instinctively. “Nah! I’ll pass for today. Traveling tired me out. I would like to walk around and take it easy, but thanks.”

“I can show you around if you wish.” Stephanie suggest with a bright smile.

She shook her head and noticed Stephanie’s expression fell. “Nah... I would like to take a look around at my own pace. I’ll make sure to come ask you if I have any questions.” Stephanie smiles as strongly as before. It seems like it was the right thing to answer. “Well… um… I better keep going then, if I want to finish the town tour today.” She gave the group an awkward wave as she left and they all waved back ... even Stingy, who was still sulking over Ziggy’s reply.

When she was far enough away, she sighed with relief. ‘I thought it would have been harder to make them let me go. I’m glad it wasn’t the case.’

Ziggy watched Violet fade from view and turned curiously to Sportacus. “Have you noticed how her outfit has a similar style to yours? Do you think she is a hero too?!” He asks, eyes filling with stars.

Sportacus’s eyes went wide. It was clear as day that he hadn’t noticed the similarity. He recognized the elf style of her outfit, he just hadn’t expected to see any other elves around this sector. ‘And she said she was here with her parents, did she?’ He ponders a moment. ‘How curious ...’ he thought … ‘I should make an effort meet them sometime!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **/// Update ~[ Chapter's Artworks ](http://fav.me/davseq0) /// **
> 
>  
> 
> Ziggy is so adorable that he should be illegal to draw XD
> 
> This chapter introduces Violet to Lazytown and most of it important citizens  
> Of course, there still some to go =P  
> Maybe we will meet a certain town villain pretty soon~ 
> 
> **I have a question for ya, the readers.  
> **  
>  Should I add Jives at some point of the story?  
> We don't see this character often in fanfics, and I was curious what everyone would like.  
> Jives house is still visible in the Lazytown TV show, in the background, so he technically still a cannon character in generation 3.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter folks~  
> And don't forget to comment! ~  
> Comments always makes my day. ~
> 
> P.S.: And I'm alway taking every comments and sugestion into consideration, so don't feel shy. =P


	4. Gremlins Just Want To Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come Robbie!

She finally found a nice and peaceful place. She was about to sit down on the bench and draw, until she spotted a strange man sprawled on it. By the look of this, he was clearly taking a nap outside. The big fluffy orange pillow kind of selling it… not to mention the snoring. She wonders if it was even comfortable to sleep like that. She shrugs about it. Oh well, she didn’t mind the man's presence, he was enjoying the peace like herself and he was nowhere near as noisy as  that Sportaguy and the kids from earlier. She decided that relaxing beneath  the nearest tree was a nice alternative.

And it's what she did, taking out her drawing pad and tools. She begins to tap her chin with her pen as she admired her beautiful surroundings, pondering what she could draw first. Her gaze suddenly lands back on the quietly snoring man, a smirk spreading on her face. Seems like this quietly snoring man had been officially elected to be her drawing subject. It will teach him to be peacefully napping outside. It ends up with you being drawn by a complete stranger.

While she was working on her piece of art, she began wondering who this person could be. She studied the man curiously. He was wearing an interesting two-piece suit of red and purple lines with gold pinstripes. He had formal shoes, a navy blue shirt with cuffs. He had black, extremely slicked hair, which made her wonder if it was even real. Everyone she met so far was wearing such bright and colorful cloths and were quite active. Him.. it was completely the reverse. He was standing out from everyone else here. It kind of remind her of-

She stops drawing, realisation falling on her. Her smirk turned into a frown.

It kind of remind her of... her. The way she stands out from others due to her appearance and differences. She wonders if he was feeling the same way she does. If he was going through a similar situation.

 

If he was lonely.

 

She shakes her head. She was over thinking again. She didn’t even know the guy’s name and he was sleeping. She shouldn’t judge someone or make theories about them only by their look and without knowing them properly. Not everyone enjoys the same things after all.

She shrugged and went back to work. Drawing always helped her to clear her mind and get rid of the bad thoughts.

 

~*~

 

She was drawing for a while now, clearly focused on her work and not on her surroundings. But a sudden noise jolts her out of her thoughts, making her flinch. Her sudden movement made her hand trace an ugly smear on her work. When she looks up, she could see that Sportaguy, who seems to have landed from a flip over the wall.

“Hello Robbie!” And he was already flipping away. His crystal was flashing. He must have been on a rescue mission.

She looks back down at her drawing with a frown. She tries to erase the ugly mark the best she can, mumbling, upset with herself. “Stupid heroes… never careful where they are going… they should learn to not sneak up on people and scare them off.” She huffs, clearly not having much success in saving her artwork from it’s fresh scar.

She stops a moment, remembering what she heard him say. Robbie? That wasn’t her name. He probably hadn’t  even noticed her on his course. She hums, wondering who this Robbie could be, and looked up when she heard some upset mumbling and movement noise.

Seem like this strange man was awake now. He glares in the direction the blue hero went, clearly upset that he had been disturbed from his peaceful slumber. Who wouldn’t be after all? She thinks a moment. ‘Wait... Robbie, this must be this person's name. Surely he must be a nice guy if the hero greeted him so friendly.’ She took a moment to silently watch him move to the bench, fluffing his pillow and arranging it in place. Seems like he is planning a second try on this nap.

A sly grin spread on her face when she realised he hadn’t noticed her yet. She wonders if he is someone nervous that could get scared easily. She decided that a test was needed.

She carefully put down her drawing pad, trying her best to not make any noise or attract his attention by her movements. She then jumps quickly into the tree’s branches, hiding among the leaves.

The sudden rustle of the leaves makes Robbie yelp in surprise and throw his pillow behind him in the process. He got up, looking at the tree with wide eyes and on alert. He seems to relax after a moment, noticing there was nothing around. He grumbled in annoyance. “I wasn’t scared…” He shot one last accusatory glare at the tree and turned around to search where his pillow flew to.

It made her grin ear to ear, pleased by the man’s big reaction to such a simple noise. She cups her hands near her mouth to amplify her voice. She then lets out the best growl she could muster.

It made him jump in panic, looking frantically around. He couldn’t pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It seems to be bouncing around. He sputters something she couldn’t hear.

Now was the best time for step three. Violet picks an apple from the tree and throws it behind Robbie. It hit the ground hard, bouncing away and leaving a loud echoing noise in the empty park. She was sure she had never seen someone spin around so quickly before. She was surprised he hadn’t broke his neck in the process. He steps back, stumbling a bit when his feet bumped into the bench. It made her giggle.

She watches him step back, head darting around in panic and muttering to himself that he was probably having a nightmare and he wasn’t awake yet … that there was no reason to panic over such a silly thing. The little girl covers her mouth to stifle another giggle that was threatening to escape, the other hand tightly gripping the branch she was crouching on, awaiting the right moment to act. She just needs to wait for him to be closer to her.

 

Closer…

 

Clooooser…!

 

NOW!!

 

She slinks off her branch, hanging by her legs, dangling right behind him. She then let’s out a huge roar. What follow suit was quite comical to watch.

Robbie shrieked loudly in panic. He spun around while jumping back like a scared kitty. He hadn’t had time to process what was in front of him when his feet caught in a loose branch on the ground, making him fall back, landing roughly on the bench, where moments ago he'd been napping.

Landing with a huff, he grumbles to himself, holding his head in pain. “Ow… I meant to do that.” It's at this moment that he hears someone burst out laughing. It made him flinch at first, but his panic quickly turns into a frown. Someone seems to have seen him. How embarrassing. He looks up with a disapproving look at the laughing kid, expecting to see one of the brat squad, only to be met with the view of a complete stranger. Uh? Who was that kid? But his thought is cut short when he hears a loud noise.

Violet suddenly froze, bringing a stop to her laughing when she hears a loud cracking noise above her. She hadn’t time to move when the branch breaks, sending Violet plummeting to the ground with a loud **THUD**.

She stays there, lying on the ground. It was quiet between the two for a moment, until she broke the silence. “Ow… that must be karma getting back at me.” It was Robbie’s turn to burst into laughter when he heard her. Violet looks amused at the man, who was clearly laughing at her pain. He must have a similar strange sense of humor. “Glad to see my suffering bringing someone enjoyment.” She says in a mock sarcastic voice.

He snorts. ”Look who’s talking. You were no better earlier, you little rascal.” He replies while getting up, rearranging his vest into place and dusting it off.

Violet sits back up, smile still plastered on her face. “Well, I can’t disagree with that statement.”

“I’m surprised that Sportaloon didn’t flippity flop by to catch you…. Not that I mind.” He clearly had enjoyed her fall.

‘Definitely the same kind of humor.’ She thought, not really minding how blunt he was. The hero’s nickname made her giggle.  “Sportaloon? You talking about that blue Sportaguy?”

“Who else do you think I’m talking about?” He grumbled in annoyance.

She shrugs. “How should I know? I don’t come from here.”

“Whatever…” He grumbled again. “It’s not like I care.”

An awkward silence fell between the two. The guy is clearly grumpy for the lack of sleep, so Violet thought she should let that poor man get his well deserved nap. No need to torture him even more. She wonders if it would be more quiet with her parents, but then cringes at the thought of her father’s loud voice, trying to convince her to train with him. Maybe she should resume her town exploration instead. She still needs to figure out where exactly they had settled anyway. She definitely doesn’t want to search for them when it starts to get dark. She never felt safe when it was dark.

Robbie did not know what to think about this strange little girl in front of him. She had a really unusual and interesting hair and eye color. She was albino, there was no mistake about this. It reminds him of those black and white paintings with only the color red present on them.

He usually prefers to observe any newcomer in Lazytown before trying to interact with them. It’s easier when you know who you’re dealing with first.

But today, he had been caught off guard.

And it was Irritating him.

First, Sportaflop had to come and disturb his sleep, and then this little gremlin scaring the hell out of him. He snarls. What is he thinking? He definitely hadn’t been scared. What kind of villain would he be if he was scared of a little girl with a ridiculous hat? And he thought only Sportalame had such a bad taste in hats.

The young girl could feel the man intensely stare at her while she gathered her things on the ground. She assumes he must have recovered from the past event and finally noticed how she looked.

 

Judging her.

 

Thinking how much a freak she looks.

 

How-

 

“Your hat looks ridiculous.” He tells her bluntly.

Violet can’t help but stare at the rude man that criticizing her outfit. She actually will not disagree about the hat though. She always found it looked silly on her. She would like a cool hat that fit her better.

But still… she never minded it before.

And now... she can’t help but feel hurt by it, taking it quite personally. She knew he was judging her, everyone always does and he just proved her point. She doesn’t realise that her left hand clenched her hat tightly, wishing to see it gone. If it wasn’t for the fact it was hiding her ears, she would have already thrown it away in rage for making her look stupid.

As soon Robbie notices her shift of mood, going more and more somber at each thought the little mind of hers had, he regrets what he said. Why is this look affecting him so much? He was a villain for god sakes! It shouldn’t bother him! He shouldn’t care! But… but... he currently feels ashamed. He didn’t get how this simple sentence could break her that much, but he need to fix that. A bawling brat was definitely not on his checklist today, thank you very much.

He sighs. He really is a big softy.

“Y-You have a nice purple outfit tho” He blurts out suddenly. He cringes at the compliment and how it sounded. ‘We have to smile while saying a compliment, right?’ he thought, and tried to smile, but it came out quite awkward.

It caught Violet off guard, not expecting to hear a compliment after this. She didn’t know what to reply and just ended up staring at him in surprise. She didn’t understand his change of mind and why he complimented her outfit all of sudden. She wonders for a moment if he said that to be polite, but ended up being annoyed at this. He’s probably teasing her, giving her a fake feeling of safety only to break her even further. It wouldn’t be the first time someone did that and she didn’t trust his kindness. She huffs in annoyance. “It's Violet.” She replies flatly. It's always annoying when humans mistake the color Violet for Purple.

He drops his smile and snarls at her. “Whatever…” He rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and sulks slightly.

She pauses a moment, studying his reaction and posture carefully. Maybe he DID mean it well… because he now looks a bit upset by her rude reply. Confusion was still plastered all over her face by the exchange. She didn’t know what to think anymore.

And he must have noticed it, because he looks even more annoyed than before. Is that even possible? “D-Don’t give me that look!” he sputters, straightening slightly, which was making him loom over her. Violet can’t prevent herself from feeling slightly intimidated by the man's new posture. She can’t decide if it is because of his height or his intense stare. Probably both.

“I just happen to have good taste in fashion style, compared to some … nuisances.” He eyes her up and down, making her uncomfortable. She feels like he is not just studying her... ‘fashion style’. “It's easy to see that it isn’t made by an amateur. And it has a good arrangement of color.” He then mumbles “But this hat still looks as ridiculous as the blue jumping bean’s.”

Relief floods over him when he notices the tiny smile crossing Violet’s face.

 

Crying disaster averted. PHEW.

 

The worry had left her. He really didn’t mean it bad earlier. She was quite glad he thought the same about the town hero’s hat. Maybe that man just didn’t like elf hats. She shrugs about that. She still can’t brush off the strange feeling she had about the purple man’s intention. She notices him still watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She couldn’t pinpoint what kind of look this was. He seems… wary? Suspicious? Maybe he is trying to figure out who he is dealing with?

“Soo… Who are you anyway? I never you see you…” One of his arm was gesticulating in her general direction. “...’bratting’ around.”

Ah, yeah, he probably wonders who is that strange little girl he never saw before. That explains the look. “Violet.” He eyes her funny, with some kind of irritated look. She actually smirks at that. “What? Don’t give me that look. That’s my name, it’s actually why I’m wearing an outfit of the same color.”

She sees the corner of his mouth twitch, like he was trying not to grin. But the eyes never lie. She could see the amusement in them. “You’re a sneaky little girl, you know that?”

Violet smirks. “Well, I have to be. Or how could I have scared you earlier?” She earns an annoyed huff coming from him, which made her giggle. “Sooo… is your name Robbie? I heard that Sportaguy say that name earlier.”

“Robbie Rotten.” He corrects her. He narrows his eyes at her giggle. “What’s so funny?” He snarled.

“That sounds like a cartoon villain name.” She pointed out with amusement.

The so called villain didn’t know if he should actually feel flattered or insulted. He is a villain with class, not such a villain you could laugh about. He opened his mouth to correct her, but quickly closed it when he realised something important.

She didn’t know that he was, in fact, a real villain.

A sly smirk spread on his face when he got a wonderful idea. He had the chance to make her lazy, make her listen to him before that Sportaflop even had time to brainwash her into doing activities and eating sportcandies all day, **URK!** He gagged at the thought of these disgusting things they call... ‘healthy foods’. He cleared his throat. “I’m actually the Mayor of this town.”

She raises a brow. “The mayor, uh?”

He nods, trying to look serious. ”Exactly! And I hope you will respect the rules here, little br- girl!”

She still looks at him amused, clearly not buying it. “You’re quite a grumpy and rude mayor… and one that sleeps on a park bench.”

Damn perceptive kid. “Well, it’s my town, I do what I want, no?” He offers nervously.

“Sounds fair enough.” She replies, not dropping her amused expression. She had met the Mayor already, but he didn’t know, so why not humor him and play along? “So, what are these rules? Oh, dear Mister Mayor?”

His face lit up. ‘It’s working!!’ He thought cheerfully. He coughs, then proceeds to list the rules. “As the town’s name implies, you have to be lazy and spend the day inside.” He waggling his finger back and forth during his whole explanation. “Nobody has to go to school and everyone is only allowed to eat candy and cakes. No moving, no activities, no sports, no sportcandies and DEFINITELY no. flipping. around.”

She raises a brow at him. It sounds exactly like the reverse of what everyone is doing in this town. She decided to just give him a shrug. “Alright, don’t sound that bad.”

He stares at her a long moment without blinking. ‘It…. It works? Well of course it works! I’m Robbie Rotten, number one villain!’ He thought proudly.

But the more he thought about it, the more it sound too good to be true. He never expected her to be convinced so easily… too easily even. But Violet interrupts his suspicion.

“I’m glad I found you then.” She grins widely. “My father was looking for you.

“F-For me?” He sputters, doing his best to not let nervousness creep into his voice.

“Yeah! Something about the fact you two had an important meeting to attend. Oh! Wait! I could show you where he is, it will be easier for you than searching for him.” She said cheerfully.

Robbie’s heartbeat skyrocketed and his eyes went wide. ‘She says what now?!’

“Come on!” She grasps his hand, feeling him flinch at the contact, but not letting go “Let’s go!”

“I- UM- Wait- I-I could-” He couldn’t formulate any excuse to escape the situation. He regrets his decision in pretending to be the mayor. What a poor choice he made. When nervousness was starting to reach a dangerous peak, he hears her start laughing, making him narrow his eyes and wrinkle his nose. “What's so funny again?!” He snaps.

“You thought you could fool me, uh?” Violet asks, still giggling. “You should have seen your face.”

He blinked a moment, clearly confused.“But- I-” Then it hit him. “You.. Y-You knew from the start that I was lying?!” He rudely takes his hand from her grip, furious to have been fooled in his own scheme.

“The Mayor was the first person I met.” Violet said with an impish smirk on her face, and thought ‘Sometimes, you just have to play the role of a fool to fool the fool who thinks they are fooling you.’

Robbie gave her a scowl as he stepped away from her … "Whatever, I'm going home..."   He said and shook his finger. "You better not make noise ... AND ... stay away from that blue jumping elf!" he yells at her while heading to his lair. Hopefully, that brat will listen to him. If not, he will deal with her tomorrow.

Violet was shocked to hear him mention that Sportacus was an elf. Sure, she knew he was one, but humans shouldn’t know. Elves hide their ears for a good reason. Humans often react badly or without thinking when they meet someone different or see something they don't understand. To tell a human this secret, you have to trust them with all your heart. It’s what the Elders always told them.

If Robbie told her, he must have figured out she was one too. Surely he wouldn't have blurted out this secret so freely?

She thought a moment. ‘If they act so strangely toward each other… that this Sportaguy is friendly with this Purple Man, telling him, probably his biggest secret… surely they must be best friends!’ She grinned widely. They are the proof that even completely opposite people can get along perfectly. Sure, she didn’t know these two well yet, but she could already see clearly some clash in their preferences.

She headed in the direction she came from, placing a hand on the amulet encasing her crystal. She had felt it vibrate during her prank. It seems to have settled now. But it made her frown in confusion. Is that how it feels when it's telling her someone is in danger? It… was like a strange tickle, filling you with a strange feeling. It’s really hard to describe. It kind of scared her when It seemed like it wanted to show her something, but it failed to when her owner ignored it.

 

Why would she bother anyway?

 

There’s already someone taking care of this place.

  
Nobody needs her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **///[ Chapter's Artworks ](http://rhay-robotnik.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-4-Pictures-Pack-663792139?ga_submit_new=10%3A1487206723&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1) /// **
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think Robbie is dreaming about?  
> I'm pretty sure is something related to cakes. =P
> 
> Robbie is such a grumpy man. He needs a hug and a friend.


End file.
